Little Shoes
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: Mingyu dan Wonwoo, sepasang sepatu yang memiliki mimpi sederhana. Mimpi dapat berlari dan tertawa meski harus menopang kaki mungil kesayangannya. /MEANIE/ Mingyu/ Wonwoo/ Seventeen/ OneShot!/ RnR Juseyo!


**Little Shoes**

Mingyu , Wonwoo

Romance

Rate : T

Typo(s), Oneshot, Plot is Mine!, GS!

...

Cast belong to God, Pledis Ent. , and Their Parents

...

 **Backsound : BtoB – It's Okay**

...

Kim Jong Soo 1214

...

Presrent

...

...

...

 **Wonwoo pada Mingyu**

"Kau lelah?"

Aku menggeleng atas pertanyaan itu.

"Kau kecewa?"

Aku kembali menggeleng.

"... kau terluka?"

Aku terdiam.

Entah mengapa mendapat pertanyaan bertubi-tubi seperti itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

Bukan, bukan karena yang bertanya adalah seorang wartawan pencari berita dengan segala macam pertanyaan bodohnya.

Hanya saja... pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuatku semakin berpikir dan mengingat hal yang lalu.

"Kau tahu, seseorang pernah berkata padaku. Jika kau merasa impianmu masih terlalu jauh, maka beristirahatlah sejenak. Mimpimu tidak akan menghilang hanya karena kau duduk sebentar."

Aku menoleh, mengamati _wajah_ _bocah_ nya yang terlihat meyakinkan.

Diam-diam aku tersenyum, memberi respon atas semangat yang dia berikan padaku.

Meskipun aku tak pernah tahu apakah mimpiku yang satu ini bisa tercapai kembali atau tidak.

Karena... mimpiku sudah hampir mati.

...

...

 _Are you shoulders heavy?_

 _It's not easy to put down heavy baggage_

 _Someone said that when feel your dreams are getting far away_

 _You should take a break_

 _._

 _Are you struggling because of the same things every day?_

 _Who is that for?_

 _In the end, you'll fall down anyway_

 _When you're struggling and feel alone_

 _Listen to this song_

 _ **It's Okay - BtoB**_

...

...

 **Mingyu pada Wonwoo**

Aku dan kau keluar dari sebuah kotak gelap, menyambut cerahnya mentari pagi dengan perasaan riang.

Aku merasa lucu dengan keadaan kita.

Berwarna merah dengan beberapa pita cantik diujung kepala.

Tali yang menempel seolah mengikat tubuh agar terasa erat.

Aku menatapmu dari samping, kau begitu sama denganku.

Terlihat cantik dengan senyum merekah dari belah bibir tipis milikmu.

"Apa kabar kau hari ini?"

Selalu kalimat itu yang meluncur ketika menatapmu.

Aku tersenyum lembut, dan kau akan tersipu.

Aku menyukainya.

Aku menyukai senyum cantikmu.

Karena akan ada rona merah disana.

Meskipun kau dan aku tahu jika pekerjaan kita hari ini sedikit sulit, tak pernah ada kata menyarah untuk melakukannya.

Kaki mugil yang harus kita topang adalah seorang bocah yang akan meginjak tahun pertamanya bersekolah.

Tapi itu tak masalah untukku, selama ada kau yang berjalan beriringan denganku.

...

Selalu seperti ini.

Aku berjalan ringan disisi kanan, dan kau berjalan riang disisi kiri.

Tanganku mencoba meraihmu, meskipun aku tahu itu tak akan mungkin.

Kita berseberangan.

Dan itu menyulitkan.

Ketika aku diayunkan kedepan, kau akan berayun kebelakang.

Ketika kau diayunkan kedepan, maka aku yang berayun kebelakang.

Tak mengapa jika aku tak bisa meraih tanganmu, karena hanya melihat senyum mengambang dari bibirmu saja sudah membuatku merasa senang.

Kau tahu, aku selalu bermimpi jika suatu saat kita dapat berjalan bersama.

Benar-benar berjalan beriringan meskipun itu terdengar mustahil.

Berjalan menuju kesebuah bukit indah dengan aroma bunga sakura yang semerbak.

Mengukir berjuta kenangan yang mungkin tak akan terjadi kembali.

Ya, hanya sebuah harapan.

...

...

Aku melihatmu tersenyum riang saat langkah-langkah mungil membawa kita kesebuah lingkungan yang indah.

Pohon maple dengan daun-daun berwarna merah disetiap sisi.

Perosotan, ayunan, juga beberapa bola yang tergeletak begitu saja.

Sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang membawa kita ikut berbahagia bersama sang 'Tuan' kecil.

Mereka memanggilnya Seungkwan-ie, bocah kecil menggemaskan dengan pipi gembil merona pun mata bulat berbinar.

Sangat manis.

Bocah inilah yang membebaskan kami dari dalam kotak gelap beraroma pengap.

Bocah yang memberiku nama Mingyu, dan memberinya nama Wonwoo.

Kami memang sepasang, namun dengan dua nama berbeda.

Bukankah itu lucu?

...

...

"Kau siap?" tanyaku pada Wonwoo suatu hari.

Aku merasa jika hari ini akan indah ketika Kwanie melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas dengan nuansa ceria.

Wonwoo mengangguk dengan senyum manis dibibirnya.

Seperti biasa.

"Raih tanganku jika kau bisa," tantangnya.

Aku menatapnya sesaat untuk kemudian tersenyum lebar sebelum tubuhku diayunkan kedepan.

Kami tertawa.

Kami bahagia.

Karena kami melangkah bersama bocah manis yang membawa kami kesebuah bukit indah seperti mimpiku kemarin.

Bocah ini berlari-lari kecil, mengiringi riangnya tawa kami yang begitu menggema.

Aku bahagia.

Karena pada akhirnya aku dapat kembali melihat tawamu yang bebas.

Tawa yang telah lama tak ku lihat dari bibirmu.

Udara sore terasa begitu sejuk menerpa wajahku.

Pun sorotan jingga yang terlukis indah disetiap sisi langit menambah hangat perasaanku ketika bersamamu.

Kaki kecil ini, terlepas begitu saja.

Tangan mungil yang lembut perlahan menarik tali-tali pengikat yang berada ditubuhku dan Wonwoo.

Dia menyusun kami dengan rapi.

Saling berdempetan dan saling bertautan diatas bukit indah dengan pemandangan langit sore seperti yang selama ini aku impikan.

" _Kau tahu, Wonwoo-ya, hanya dengan begini saja aku sudah bahagia."_

...

...

Aku mendengar sebuah senandung.

Lirih namun begitu indah.

Senandung yang berhasil membuat dadaku bergetar.

Aku menyukainya.

Suara lembut dengan lirik-lirik indah yang selalu Wonwoo lantuntan sepenuh hati.

Aku menatapnya dari samping, mengamati pergerakan bibir ranum yang membawakan nada-nada cantik layaknya senandung dari langit.

Wajahnya berseri meskipun ditengah gelapnya malam.

Yang pada akhirnya membuatku bertanya-tanya.

Mengapa Tuhan menciptakan malaikat cantik sepertinya sebagai makluk 'mati'?

Wonwoo terlalu indah untuk sebuah sepatu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," tegurnya pelan.

Aku tersenyum.

Meskipun begitu tetap saja kupandangi wajahnya yang manis.

Wonwoo memejamkan mata.

Meresapi setiap rangkaian nada dengan alunan pengisi jiwa.

Aku akui, Wonwoo begitu pandai bernyanyi.

Suaranya selalu berhasil membuatku terjatuh.

Ya, aku terjatuh pada pesonanya.

Meskipun kami tidur pada rak ini setiap malam, Wonwoo tak pernah mengeluh ketakutan.

Menurutku Wonwoo memiliki sisi yang menakjubkan.

Jiwanya kuat meskipun aku tahu dia tidak akan berani jika berada didalam kotak itu sendirian.

Dia selalu berusaha tersenyum meskipun terkadang aku tak berada didekatnya.

Aku suka kepribadiannya yang seperti itu.

Terlihat begitu manis meskipun terkesan memaksa untuk dirinya.

...

...

...

 _Saat itu, aku tengah memeluk Wonwoo._

 _Kami saling berhadapan hingga dapat kurasakan detakan jantungnya yang terus bergetar._

 _Setiap hari._

 _Ya, aku begitu mengingatnya._

 _Setiap hari kami melakukan itu._

 _Aku tidak bisa melihat Wonwoo menangis ditengah kegelapan._

 _Aku tak bisa jika harus melihatnya tak menyanyikan nada indah lagi untukku._

 _Pelukanku semakin erat, hingga aku merasakan kotak kami mulai bergerak._

 _Cahaya putih menyilaukan menerpa kasar kelopak mataku._

 _Aku memicing, menghindari silaunya cahaya yang membuat kepalaku pening._

 _Suara cekikikan terdengar seiring wajah gembil menyembul dari sudut kotak._

 _Wonwoo memelukku semakin erat, dia ketakutan._

" _Anyeong sepatu cantik. Kwanie menyukaimu."_

 _Itu suara yang terdengar manis menurutku._

 _Wonwoo mengendurkan pelukannya dan mulai membuka mata._

 _Ia tersenyum._

 _Senyum yang membuatku merasa jika Wonwoo semakin cantik setiap harinya._

" _Anyeong."_

 _Wonwoo melambai meskipun aku tahu jika itu sia-sia._

 _Bocah laki-laki itu tidak akan bisa mengerti bahasa dan pergerakan kami –para benda mati._

" _Kau melambai padaku. Woah, daebak!"_

 _Aku dan Wonwoo tertegun._

 _Apa bocah ini menyadari lambaian tangan Wonwoo, pikirku._

" _Umma~ Kwanie mau yang ini..."_

 _Bocah itu berteriak kencang pada wanita cantik yang ia panggil Umma._

" _Kwanie mau yang ini?"_

 _Wanita itu bertanya sembari mengelus surai kecokelatan itu dengan sayang._

 _Sang bocah mengangguk berkali-kali, membuat Wonwoo kembali mengulas senyum cantiknya._

" _Baiklah. Kita beli yang itu."_

 _Kurasakan tangan lembut Wonwoo menggenggam erat tanganku._

 _Matanya berbinar begitu tatapan kami bertemu._

 _Aku tahu jika Wonwoo merasakan apa yang aku rasakan._

 _Sebuh kebebasan dari dalam kotak pengap menuju dunia luas dengan aroma musim semi yang hangat._

" _Jadilah anak baik yang melindungi kaki Kwanie, allaseo?"_

...

...

Udara pagi ini terasa begitu dingin karena hujan yang tak juga berhenti dari semalam.

Kwanie, bocah mungil yang telah menyelamatkanku dan Wonwoo dari dunia sempit bernama 'kotak' tengah bersiap dengan payung biru muda kesayangannya.

Langkahnya yang kecil-kecil membawa tubuhnya kearah rak dimana kami berada.

Wonwoo kembali tersenyum.

Matanya berbinar saat menyadari Kwanie datang dengan senyum polos khas bocah miliknya.

"Dia akan memakai kita lagi hari ini."

Ucapnya penuh semangat.

Aku hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

Ini sudah dua tahun sejak kami dimiliki oleh sang bocah manis.

Dan setahuku, bocah itu sudah tidak berada di taman kanak-kanak lagi mulai hari ini.

Karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya memasuki sekolah dasar.

Genggaman tangan Wonwoo mengendur seiring lunturnya senyum semangat dari wajah cantiknya.

Ada apa?

Apa terjadi sesuatu?

"Telimakasih, Umma. Kwanie menyukainya."

Seperti dihantam beribu beton ketika senyum bocah itu mengembang.

Senyum ceria yang menghancurkan harapan kecil Wonwoo yang ia tata sedemikian rupa.

Mereka berwarna biru cerah, warna kesukaan Kwanie.

Aku tahu jika Wonwoo masih berusaha menguasai dirinya.

Ku pegang tangannya lembut, menyalurkan rasa nyaman agar Wonwoo merasa sedikit tenang.

Kwanie bilang nama mereka Seokmin dan Jisoo.

Sepasang sepatu cantik dengan tali putih bersih.

Ya, aku ingat sekarang.

Kwanie memasuki hari pertama sekolahnya dan ia membutuhkan sepasang sepatu baru.

Seketika aku menatap kebawah, kearah badanku dan Wonwoo.

Miris memang, kami telah berwarna pudar dengan sedikit robekan pada bagian punggung.

Mungkin itulah sebabnya Kwanie lebih memilih Seokmin dan Jisoo untuk ia kenakan dari pada kami.

Sepasang sepatu lusuh yang pada akhirnya menyandang predikat 'tidak layak' untuk dipakai.

"Aku masih ingin menopang kaki mungil itu, Mingyu-ya...,"

"...Aku masih ingin melindungi kakinya..."

Satu nada penuh getaran dari Wonwoo mengalun menohok hatiku.

"Aku masih ingin berlari dan tertawa bersamanya..."

Mata rubah itu terpejam hingga memaksa lelehan hangat meluncur dari kedua pipi tirusnya.

Aku tak bisa melihat Wonwoo menangis.

Kurengkuh tubuh lusuhnya kedalam pelukanku.

Mengusap pelan punggungnya untuk sekedar menenangkan hatinya yang terjatuh, sakit.

"Kita masih bisa tertawa. Kita masih bisa berlari. Dengan cara kita sendiri." bisikku lembut.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepala, menatap dalam mataku seolah menanyakan apa maksud dari perkataan yang baru saja kulontarkan.

"Kau ingat, bukankah kau memiliki suara indah? Bahkan kita bisa terbang dengan suaramu itu."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Pejamkan matamu," titahku.

Aku tahu Wonwoo adalah tipe gadis manis.

Dan dia akan mematuhi apapun yang aku katakan.

Kulihat matanya telah terpejam, membuatku tersenyum tipis.

"Bernyanyilah. Bawa aku terbang bersama nada indahmu."

Meskipun berat Wonwoo mulai bernyanyi. Mengalunkan suara lembut dengan kalimat-kalimat indah yang menyejukkan dadaku.

Aku merengkuhnya kembali, mendekap hangat sosok mungil yang selama ini aku sayangi meskipun tak ada satu kalimat penjelasan untuk membuktikan bahwa aku begitu mencintainya.

Hingga sebuah gerakan kembali kurasakan.

Dengan mata masih terpejam, aku tahu jika kami akan menuju rumah pengap kami yang dulu.

Rumah yang kusebut 'kotak'.

...

...

 _Look forward to this melody you liked_

 _The voice that will flow out of the radio_

 _._

 _The only thing I can do_

 _Is to sing the lyrics of this song_

 _Even if things are hard_

 _Gwenchana, gwenchana, gwenchana..._

 _Everything will be ok_

 _I believe in you..._

...

...

"Sudah begitu lama, bukan?"

Wonwoo menatapku lembut.

Semilir angin menggoyangkan helaian surai dikepalanya.

Dan aku tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum menyambut kalimat itu.

"Kau belum pernah berhasil menggenggam tanganku ketika kita berlari. sekarang adalah kesempatanmu," Wonwoo tersenyum penuh arti.

Tentu aku mengerti apa maksud kalimat itu.

"Kau siap?" tanya Wonwoo kemudian.

Aku tersenyum semakin lebar melihat wajah cerahnya yang bersinar kembali.

Hingga sebuah anggukan dariku menjawab pertanyaannya.

Dan inilah kami,

Kembali berlari sambil tertawa riang setelah sekian lama terkurung dalam sebuah kotak pengap dan gelap.

Mereka menyebutnya panti asuhan.

Dan pemilik kami adalah seorang bocah mungil bernama Soonyoung-ie.

Bocah berpipi bulat dengan senyum menggemaskan pada belah bibirnya.

Kaki mungil inilah yang akhirnya memberi kami kekuatan kembali.

Kaki mungil inilah yang pada akhirnya membawa senyum kami kembali.

Meskipun Soonyoung-ie hidup dalam keterbatasan, itu tak masalah untuk kami.

Karena kami juga seperti itu.

Hidup dalam keterbatasan.

Kami bahkan hanya dapat bergerak melalui sentuhan kaki-kaki mungil yang harus kami topang.

Meskipun begitu aku bahagia.

Tak peduli siapa orang yang menjadi 'Tuan' kami saat ini.

Tak peduli apapun sebutan kami.

Yang terpenting adalah bisa kembali melihat Wonwoo-ku ceria seperti dulu.

Mungkin inilah mimpi yang pernah diucapkan Wonwoo padaku.

Mimpi yang sempat membuatnya terkubur oleh keraguan.

Mimpi yang menurut Wonwoo hampir mati.

Tapi aku rasa ini begitu berbeda.

Peristiwa lalu memang indah meskipun sulit dilupakan.

Namun masa sekarang tak kalah indah jika kita mau berharap dan percaya pada sebuah mimpi.

Mimpi yang pada akhirnya mengantarkan perasaanku pada Wonwoo.

"Karena mimpimu tak akan pernah mati, Wonu-ya. Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku."

...

...

...

Kkeut!

...

...

Yow!

Fanfic manis Meanie datang lagiiii... Mansaeee!

Itu endingnya si Meanie disumbangin ke Panti Asuhan :D

Btw (1), Awalnya ini Fanfic HunHan dengan judul Shoes, tapi saya hapus karena gak ada yang memberi respon.

Sedih banget. Padahal 'kan saya bikinnya sepenuh hati waktu itu karena special Ultahnya Luhan. Viewernya doang yang banyak, tapi yang riview cuma 2 biji(?).

Kecewa sangat :(

Bukannya apa-apa, kehidupan author itu datang dari riview loh. Ya... semacem nyawa untuk penyemangat menulis gitu. Serius!

Saya repost dengan cast Meanie karena sayang kalau ceritanya masuk ke daftar delete.

Itu Backsound-nya BtoB "It's Okay", rekomen banget untuk didengar. Lagu lama memang, tapi favorite sekali...

Btw (2), kalian udah nonton parody-nya para kecebong(?) untuk Star Show 360 belom?

Astagah! saya gak berenti ngakak nonton itu. Apalagi Partnya Hoshi, Seungkwan, sama Dino lol lol lol sampe sakit perut :D


End file.
